


What Would It Be Like?

by animesexual



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine selfcest, I tried to write selfcest, M/M, Other, Please excuse this fic, Selfcest, This is probably a train wreck, aoao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animesexual/pseuds/animesexual
Summary: What would it be like to have sex with yourself? Aomine wants to know and he's asking everyone else if they've ever thought about it. Maybe if he's lucky, he'll find out.





	What Would It Be Like?

_ What would it be like to have sex with yourself? _

 

This question was bothering Aomine for a few days now. It even got to a point where he was bothering the people around him with this question. He didn’t know what compelled him to think of how it would feel, but it was making him a little more than frustrated, if he was being honest. What would it really feel like to be able to have sex with himself? Would he bottom or top? Did it even matter at that point?

 

“Oi, Tetsu, I have a question for you.” Kuroko turned around to look at his friend, a little weary of the tone in Aomine’s voice.

“Yes Aomine-kun?” Kuroko looked up into Aomine’s face, registering that he was a little more than bothered by whatever he was thinking. What could be on his mind? “Are you alright?”   
Aomine rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out the right words to say that would make Kuroko take him seriously. Before he had a chance to speak, Kuroko was being tackled by a pink blur. “Tetsu-kun! How have you been?!” Aomine only scoffed as his attention was being directed to the ground where the two lay.

“Satsuki, get off of him. He can’t support your weight,” he grumbled. Momoi immediately jumped onto her feet and smacked Aomine’s arm. Aomine ignored her and bent down to pull Kuroko back to his feet. “So, as I was saying Tetsu,” he tried to continue his conversation before they were interrupted. “Have you ever thought about having sex with yourself?” Kuroko and Momoi both stared up at him with very different reactions. Momoi looked a little disappointed and disgusted, but not really surprised.

“I actually have not. Is that what’s bothering you?” Kuroko’s calm voice broke the silent conversation Momoi and Aomine were having. Aomine had expected an answer like that from Kuroko, but he was still taken back. How could no one have ever questioned something like that? 

“It’s not really bothering me, I just wish I knew what it felt like. I mean, who else knows my body better than myself? I would know every single spot to touch and exactly how to suck your own c…”

“NO!” Momoi screamed, cutting Aomine off. “Dai-chan, you can’t just start talking about that with a lady present!” she stomped her foot and smacked his arm again. Aomine looked around and didn’t see anyone else around that would be bothered by a conversation like this.

“What lady?” he asked, genuinely curious as to who Momoi was referring to. That earned him another round of hits from her and Kuroko gently pushing her back. “Don’t be so touchy. You act like you haven’t heard me talk like this before.”

Well, clearly neither of them were helpful with a question like this. He had to ask someone else, but who?

 

“Aominecchi, let’s play one-on-one!” Kise cried out, running up and slingling and arm over Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine grumbled a quiet ‘sure’ as the blond drug him onto the court. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to focus much on the game though, he was still hung up on how he would figure out what it would be like to have sex with himself. It was starting to make him sexually frustrated. “Aomine….cchi…?” Kise leaned forward and stared into Aomine’s eyes, trying to figure out what the other was thinking about so hard. 

“Have you ever thought about what it would be like to have sex with yourself?” he blurted out. Kise’s eyes widened and he stepped back. Aomine wanted to know why it seemed so weird that he was curious about something like that. “Listen, who knows your body better? Don’t you know exactly where to touch when you masturbate?” Kise’s averted his eyes for a second, nodding his head in agreement when he thought back to the last time he had.

“You two are beyond disgusting,” a voice called out. Aomine turned around and noticed the greenette standing behind him, looking absolutely horrified at the conversation he had happened upon. Next to him, Akashi was looking at Aomine, as if to dare him to ask the question to the two of them. He may be back to his old self, but Aomine wasn’t going to try asking the redhead a question like that. For all Aomine knew, he had a maid get him off.

“Don’t act like you don’t masturbate, Midorima!” Aomine laughed. He then recoiled as he began to imagine the shooting guard masturbating. Well, now he wasn’t sure he would ever be able to touch himself ever again. He turned back to address Kise again, but the blond was no where to be seen. Why hadn’t he at least told Aomine he was leaving? Aomine figured he was free to leave at that point, so he went to look for someone that would be more willing to give him some sort of answer. 

 

“Murasakibara, I figured I’d find you here,” Aomine greeted, stepping into the locker room. 

“Don’t ask me your question, Mine-chin. I haven’t,” he huffed, shoving more food into his mouth.  _ Damn, someone must have told him. _ Aomine turned around and walked out the door, heading to find the last person he could think of that would give him some sort of answer to his question.

He jogged off towards the court he routinely visited for one-on-ones with Kagami. Luckily for him, the redhead was there practicing. He snuck through the fence and waited for the perfect moment to scare the other. When he jumped from the three-point line, Aomine ran up in front of him and smacked the ball away.

“Wh…. AHOMINE!” Kagami yelled out, barely landing on his feet. Aomine doubled over laughing, successfully scaring his rival. “What in the fuck are you doing here?”

Taking a second to calm himself, he stood up to full height and smirked at the other. “I have a question for you. Scaring you was just a plus.” Kagami scoffed as he walked off, waving his hand to shoo the bluenette away.

“If you aren’t here to play, I don’t want to hear it, asshole.” Aomine stepped in front of Kagami, placing his hands on the others broad shoulders.

“You and are are a lot alike, wouldn’t you say?” Kagami knocked the tanned hands off of him, sending Aomine a glare.

“I wouldn’t say that, but where is this going?” Aomine knew he would pique Kagami’s interest with a vague question like that. 

“Have you ever thought about having sex with yourself?” The question came out with ease, catching Kagami completely off guard. He choked on his breath, wondering if the other was asking seriously. From the looks of it, he was. Why did he want to know something like that? Isn’t that more of a fantasy he should keep to his own, narcissistic self?

“Why are you asking me this?” he countered, stepping around the taller. “Isn’t that something that’s a little personal? If you’re so concerned about it, why don’t you just find a way?” Aomine couldn’t help but let a smile cross his face; he had Kagami right where he wanted him.

“So you have. Did you ever find out? What did you do?” Aomine rapid fired questions at the redhead, not letting him answer any of them at first. When he was finished, he waited for Kagami expectantly. 

“I haven’t. I can’t help you with something like that.” And with that, Kagami walked away from the court, leaving Aomine just as frustrated. Defeated, Aomine decided to go home and research it online, after he jerked off of course.

 

Aomine slammed his door shut, making a beeline for his room so that he could just pass out and forget about everything for a while. As he shoved open his bedroom door, he happened to notice… Himself laying naked in bed? “Who the fuck are you?!” he demanded, getting ready to attack in a moment. The other… him? only laughed in response.

“Clearly I’m you, Aomine~” he purred. He pulled himself to his knees, reaching out and grabbing Aomine by his pants. This was weirding him out beyond belief. How in the hell could there be two of them?!

“This is… uh… going to get really confusing,” he muttered, being pulled down onto the bed. He felt his shirt being pushed up his torso and a tongue working itself towards a nipple. Aomine let out a choked moan, the sensation of his own tongue working his body causing his blood to heat up. He felt a hand pull at the collar of his shirt, so he pulled the clothing off and succumbed to his own sinful tongue. 

“You’re welcome to call me Daiki then,” the other shrugged, his lips never leaving Aomine’s chest. Aomine only nodded in response, worried that if he opened his mouth another moan would slip out. He felt Daiki’s hands work to unlatching his belt and working his pants down his hips. “We’re so fucking hot,” Daiki groaned out as Aomine helped him remove his pants from his legs. Aomine couldn’t really say anything to Daiki, considering it was still somewhat awkward that there was another one of him. 

Daiki knew that Aomine was distracted, so he pulled the other down and pressed his lips to the other, immediately working his tongue into Aomine’s mouth. Fuck, his mouth was so sinful and he knew exactly how to use his tongue. Aomine was caving into the other so easily and they both knew it. It made Aomine mad that he seemed to be on his way to bottoming. “Stop worrying, Aomine. I’m you. I’ll make you submit either way,” he growled, shoving Aomine’s head down into the pillows below. He pulled Aomine’s lower half into a kneeling position, leaving his ass wide open. He easily fought against Aomine trying to pick his head up and fight Daiki off. Did Aomine not realize that he was predictable when it came to himself? 

Daiki reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube, bringing the cap to his mouth so he can pop it open. He poured a generous amount onto Aomine’s hole and watched it clench as the cold liquid made contact. “You better relax or this is going to be terrible for you,” Daiki instructed, bringing a heated finger to the hole. He swirled his finger around, coating that with lube as well before he slowly shoved it in. Aomine let out a pained groan, tightening his hole against the intrusion. Daiki clicked his tongue as he drove his finger inside. “I told you to fucking relax. Listen to yourself.”

Aomine took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. He knew himself, Daiki wasn’t going to give up for anything. He had to get used to it now or it was going to hurt later. Daiki leaned over and kissed his back, whispering a small praise as he stuck another finger inside. Hissing, Aomine willed himself to relax again. He felt Daiki’s fingers curl inside of him as if he was searching for something. What was he doing to himself? What Aomine wasn’t prepared for was Daiki hitting something and causing him to buck backwards onto his fingers. He knew he could  _ feel _ Daiki smirking behind him.

Daiki relinquished his hold on Aomine’s neck and worked his way down the tanned torso to grab at Aomine’s erection. Aomine’s breath hitched as Daiki worked his length they both knew best. He ran a finger down the underside of Aomine’s cock, lightly gripping his balls before bringing his hand back up to gently wrap around the head. He pulled the foreskin down and ran his thumb over the slit, already collecting precum. “Looks like you’re a little more than excited for this, huh?” Daiki chuckled. 

“Just… Hurry up,” Aomine ground out. Daiki clicked his tongue again and pulled his fingers out of Aomine’s hole. He reached for the lube again and coated his own cock with it. Daiki ran his hand down his own cock a few times, making sure it was fully covered in lube. He was going to make Aomine regret those words in the best way possible.

He lined the head of his dick against Aomine’s hole and in one fluid movement he buried himself inside. Aomine moaned as he felt his own thick member enter him completely. He was a little excited that Daiki was giving him exactly what he wanted, then he remembered they were the same person. Whatever he wanted, Daiki wanted. 

Daiki patiently waited a few seconds to allow Aomine some time to get used to the bigger intrusion before he pulled out and slammed back in. Aomine rocked forward, his own cock sliding into Daiki’s hand. This had just begun and it was already better than what he ever imagined. He felt Daiki’s hand leave his erection and then both his hands gripping tightly to his hips.

“Daiki,” he growled out, throwing his ass back against the other. Daiki moaned at the action, now knowing he was able to go all out. His grip tightened a bit more, his nails digging into the smooth skin on Aomine’s hips as he built up a rough pace. He felt Aomine trying to match the rhythm, but he was too lost in his own pleasure to focus. 

“Aomine, you’re such a fucking slut. You’re letting me completely wreck you,” Daiki whispered, leaning forward again to catch Aomine’s earlobe in his teeth. Aomine could only moan in a response. He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know if he could even speak. He let Daiki take full control of him. Aomine wasn’t prepared to feel Daiki’s dick leave him completely. He turned his head to ask what he was thinking, but Daiki was already flipping him over. 

Aomine watched Daiki kiss and nip down his chest and torso, taking a second to run his tongue and teeth against his hips. Aomine bucked upward, not understanding why his hips were so sensitive. Smirking, Daiki moved lower and let his tongue run down Aomine’s erection and to his balls. He pulled away and hovered over Aomine’s cock, waiting for him to beg for it.

“Dai… Daiki, fuck, please just suck me,” he groaned, thrusting up towards the open mouth. Daiki did as told and quickly brought his mouth down, taking all of Aomine’s length inside. He closed his lips around the base, swallowing against the head. Aomine tried to buck into his mouth more, but Daiki had his hips pinned down. Daiki pulled up and thrust Aomine’s cock inside once again. Aomine was quickly losing what little sanity he had at this point. He was watching himself take his own dick so perfectly, and his mouth felt amazing. For some reason he knew he would be great at oral. 

Daiki continued to suck him for a few minutes, stopping before Aomine could cum in his mouth. Daiki then reached over for the lube again, pouring it on his fingers. He brought his fingers to his own hole, rubbing lube around the entrance before sliding one finger inside. Daiki began to moan as his fingers worked him open, and Aomine could only stare. He looked so fucking amazing as he fingered himself, which caused Aomine to think about why he had never watched himself in a mirror. He decided to make a mental note of trying that the next time he was masturbating. 

Daiki pulled him out of his trance as he climbed over Aomine and lined his ass up with Aomine’s cock. He gave Aomine a quick glance before he closed his eyes and slowly lowered himself on Aomine’s erection. Aomine whimpered as he felt the tight heat envelope his member and he bucked upwards, sheathing himself completely inside. 

Daiki bit his lip as Aomine thrust deeper into him, but he placed a hand on Aomine’s chest to stop him from moving. Daiki took a few seconds to let himself get comfortable to the feeling before he nodded, giving Aomine the ok to continue again. Aomine gripped Daiki’s hips and pulled him up slightly, slamming Daiki back down as he thrust up. He watched Daiki’s face contort into a pained pleasure expression, his lips parting to suck in air. 

_ Fuck, this is too hot. _ Aomine thought as he continued to thrust into Daiki. He pulled Daiki down and kissed his lips, moving to kiss down his jaw before sinking his teeth into the perfect, tanned neck above him. Daiki tightened around Aomine’s erection as the pain, but coaxed Aomine to continue.

“Aomine… I’m gonna…” he whimpered, unable to continue. Aomine let go of his neck and nodded. He was feeling close as well. He grabbed onto Daiki’s dick, roughly pumping his weeping member to completion. “Ao… Mine” he cried out, spurts of cum covering Aomine and Daiki’s chest. Daiki tightened against Aomine and he ground his hips down, forcing Aomine over the edge. Aomine came hard, feeling his own essence filling Daiki up and leaking down his erection.

Both of them stilled for a bit, catching their breath. Finally, Aomine lifted Daiki of of him and moved him over so he could collapse next to him. Still panting, Daiki looked over at Aomine and started laughing. “So, was that what you were hoping it would be like?”

“Nah,” he stated, looking over at Daiki, “It was better than I expected.”

 

Aomine jolted awake as he felt his cock twitch, lifting the covers to see his boxers and sheets had been covered with cum. He groaned and laid back down, looking at the clock. 3:15 am. Great. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about the dream he just had. It was honestly the best sex he had ever had, and judging from the amount of cum and the sensitivity of his cock, the best orgasm he had ever experienced. The best part was he didn’t even need anyone else. He had done this all to himself.

  
“It  _ was _ better than expected,” he yawned, rolling over and going back to sleep. He couldn’t help but hope for a round two later that night.


End file.
